The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer systems that are performing improperly. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to healing computer systems that are suffering from performance problems.
An Information Technology (IT) system is a computer system, which performs computations, stores/retrieves data, etc. At times, such IT systems suffer from performance problems, which may be fatal (i.e., the IT system shuts down) or non-fatal (i.e., the IT system continues to function, but at a diminished capacity).